jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is a upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to Hyrule once again, where they meet a young boy named Link who must team up with a young pirate captain named Tetra to save his little sister Aryll. Trivia * Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this Adventure. * The team will each get their own Rupee bags to carry rupees in them. * Scrat will make several cameos in this. Scenes Fado *(A ghost of a young boy appears) *Tammy: *gasps* *Donald: Wak! A ghost! *Xion: *stands behind Aqua a bit* *Batty: Let's hope it's friendly! *Jaden: *has his Duel Disk ready just in case* *The ghost: Are you the new heroes? *Jeffrey: ...Uh, yeah? Why do you ask? *The ghost: I am Fado of the Kokiri tribe. I know I appear to you as a child, but the eyes can often deceive. I am a most esteemed sage. *DJ: A sage? *Jaden: *lowers his Duel Disk and smiles* At ease, everyone. He's an ally. *Nails: Whew! That's relief. *Xion: *smiles and bravely steps forward* *Aqua: *smiles* *Fado: I had been praying here so that the power to repel evil would continue to be contained within the blade of the Master Sword... *Joey: Well, we're here to help out now. *Fado: But I was attacked by the evil Ganondorf.... and this is what happened to me. *Princess Cadence: Oh my goodness! We're so sorry, Fado... *Midna: *growls* Ganon... *Scootaloo: Must that jerk have to go around and ruin everything?! *Baby Lily: Poow Fado... *Alexis: *strokes Baby Lily's hair* *Fado: You wish to return the power to your blade, don't you? *Link: *nods* *Sora: Of coarse we do. More than anything. *Discord: We didn't exactly come here for no reason. *Fado: *holds out a familiar looking violin* In that case, look for the one who has the same instrument that I hold and teach him the song you just played. *Twilight: A violin? *Aqua: *thinks to herself* Strange.... why do I feel like we've seen it before...? *Xion: Hm...*to herself* ...looks familiar. *Fado: Once you do, I'm certain the holder of the instrument will feel the blood of the sages awaken within his veins. *Jeffrey: We'll find him, Fado. *Fado: *smiles* That Wind Waker you hold was used long ago to conduct us sages when we played our song to call upon the gods. *Baby Lily: Oooh! *Fado: *smiles* In those days, it was always the king who conducted for us... *Serenity: *smiles* He must've conducted beautiful music. *Fado: *smiles* Please... Tell the king that I will still play... even in the next world! *Yugi: *smiles* We'll make sure he knows. *(Fado disappears) *Baby Lily: Bye bye, Fado... *Jesse: Okay, y'all. We need to put our heads together and think of who has the instrument that Fado had. *Spike: Maybe it's someone we know. *Téa: Yeah. Just like we knew Medli. *Xion: Hm...i wonder... *Beetles: I wish we had a picture right now... *Xion: ...Wait. Who else do we know that plays a violin? *Brain: ........ The Old Green Grasshopper? *Xion: Yes. But not him. Someone we know in Hyrule. *Bartok: Afraid I'm drawing a blank here. *Xion: *smiles* I'm talking about Makar. *Jaden: *smiles widely* OF COARSE!!!!! Makar!!! We saw him play the same violin not long ago!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect! Good job, Xion! *Xion: *smiles cutely and proudly* *Baby Lily: *giggles and hugs Xion* *Aqua: *smiles* That's my girl. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Snowflake: *smiles* Come on, everyone! We've gotta find Makar!!! *DJ: *smiles* Right behind you, Snow! Awakening Makar *(The Justice Guardians and Link arrive back to Forest Haven) *Sora: Now to go find Makar. *Shining Armor: He can't be too far. *Goofy: *smiles* We'll find him. I'm sure he's around somewhere. *Beetles: ...!!! Sssshhhh! You hear that? *Patch: *raises his right ear* ...! Yeah! *Sweetie Belle: I hear music! *DJ: But where is it coming from? *May: Sounds very close. *Tammy: How do we find him? *Beetles: That's easy. We follow the music. *(The Justice Guardians follow the sound of the music to where it's loudest) *Batty: I hear it now! *Rarity: It's coming from the waterfall!!! *Jeffrey: Hm. *jumps into the waterfall* *Xion: ...!!! Daddy?!? *Jeffrey: There's a cave here in the waterfall! Come on! *Aqua: *goes through the waterfall* *Xion: *picks Tammy up* Hang on tight. And don't worry. I'll dry you off after this. Makar gets kidnapped *(A Floor Master appears and grabs Makar) *Jaden: ....!!!!! MAKAR!!!!!!! *(Joey and Rainbow Dash attempt to grab Makar, but they were too late) *Joey: *growls* Come back and fight, you cowardly ghost hand!!! *Rainbow Dash: *digs in the ground* Bring him back!!!! *Donald: Nuts! He got away! *Tammy: *looks sad* Poor Makar..... *Skipper: We'll find him, Tammy. Even if we have to tear this place apart. *DJ: Not to sound negative, Skipper, but who knows what those monsters could've done to him?! *Jeffrey: They couldn't have taken him too far. *Sora: Let's hope so. We need him if we're gonna restore the power to the Master Sword. *Riku: Then let's go. Lucky for us, Makar planted his trees before he was taken. *Nails: Lead the way, boss! *(They head into the next room) *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: MAKAR?!?!!? MAKAR?!?!?! *Patch: *sniffs around* He's gotta be here somewhere. *Goofy: Makar?!? Where are you, little fella?! *May: Makar?!?! Can you hear us?!?! *Sweetie Belle: Come on, Makar! Give us a sign that you hear us! Anything! *Spike: Yeah, man! Play your violin! *?????: Guys!!! I'm over here!!!! *(Makar is in a jail cell) *Rainbow Dash: I see him! *(Link and the Justice Guardians rush over to the cell) *Twilight: Hang on, Makar!!! We're going to get you out!!! *Meowth: Any ideas how? *Jaden: *starts pulling on the bars* *Donald: *pulls on the bars too* *Mitsuki: I don't think we'll be able to get him out that way. *Jeffrey: *looks at a statue* Hm... *Jesse: There's gotta be a lock or something! *Jeffrey: I think i found a way. *Pinkie Pie: What is it? *Jeffrey: *gently knocks on the statue at the cell* If we can get this out of the way, Makar should be free. *AppleJack: Let's start moving it, y'all!!! *starts pushing the statue* *Joey: *starts pushing the statue too* *Tristan: *joins in* *Rainbow Dash: *joins in as well* Hang on, Makar! We'll get you outta there! *Manny: *pushes along* *Sylvia: *pushes the statue as well* How heavy is this thing?! *Duke: *pushing* It's like it's pinned to the ground!!! *Mai: I don't think pushing it is gonna do us any good. *Fluttershy: We can't just leave Makar like this!! Who knows what else could happen if we leave this room?! *Kairi: ...I'll stay here with him. You guys find another way to get him out of this. *Sora: You sure about this, Kairi? *Kairi: *smiles* I'll be okay, Sora. *Sora: .......... *nods* Okay. Be careful, Kairi. *kisses her on the lips* *Kairi: *smiles* Ganon's Tower * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531